


Wild Thing

by lofticries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Five, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofticries/pseuds/lofticries
Summary: There’s a beast stirring inside him, wild and unfettered, and it wants Vanya.





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Another umbrella kink meme fill! Though I sorta ended up filling two at once unintentionally: 
> 
> -"Vanya's pills always made her feel numb, and so every time she'd had sex it's always been rough, just so she could feel something. Now that the apocalypse has been cancelled, her and Five are close but she's nervous about telling him what she likes in bed, afraid he'll judge her. But Five's okay with it, he just wants her to feel good." [here](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=389404)  
> -"he wants to be careful but she just wants to _feel_ something" [here](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=260636#cmt260636)
> 
> Please take heed of the tags this is really just porn porn, filthy porn, no plot to be seen!! They're both in their thirties, I usually picture some kind of James Mcavoy/Cillian Murphy hybrid for older Five if that interests you.

The first time Vanya kisses Five, it’s after one of their training sessions. They’ve mostly got Vanya’s control down but Five’s interested in her other capabilities. He still doesn’t quite understand why it rains when Vanya’s upset. They’re just about finishing up, when Vanya stops him before going back inside the house. “Five,” she asks him quietly. “Can I try something?”

“Of course you can,” Five agrees immediately. It’s rare for Vanya to take initiative with her powers, she’s usually too concerned about pushing their limits too much in case she accidentally loses control. Five, doesn’t really share that concern. He wants to know everything.

Vanya’s responding smile is a small, wry thing as she approaches him. “Just… let me know if you don’t like it.”

Five blinks at her. “Wha - “ he starts, obviously confused, but the rest of his query halts in its tracks by the light pressure of Vanya’s soft lips against his. It’s a quick, uncertain kiss, almost as if Vanya is asking him a question. When she steps away, she looks expectant. Five’s scrambling to get a coherent thought together, the surprise from her kiss short-circuiting his brain, rendering him completely useless.

“Was that alright?” she asks, fidgeting with her fingers the way she does whenever she’s nervous.

“...I’m not sure,” Five manages to say. He continues quickly, tongue tripping over his words when Vanya’s face falls. “I don’t have enough data to come up with an accurate assessment of whether it was alright. It was too…” The tops of his ears burn hot. “...too fast.”

Vanya’s eyes twinkle. “Would you be willing to experiment some more with me, Five?” she asks, just a little teasing. Five loves when she teases, loves the feeling of being in just a _little_ bit of trouble.

“Well,” he says haughtily. “I suppose I’ll have to. For science’s sake.”

Vanya laughs, alight with joy, before kissing him again.

 

* * *

 

Five likes kissing. He really likes kissing. The sweet startled sound Vanya makes when he surprises her with one, the way she melts into his arms as it deepens, and the utter content on her face once they separate. It sends his heart skyrocketing, fever rising in his blood. He wants to kiss her, all the time.

With how often they kiss, it’s only natural that their siblings find out. Five’s got her pressed against the sink, nuzzling her neck, when Klaus’s dramatic gasp breaks their little bubble. Vanya stiffens, but doesn’t move away from him. Five lifts his head to glare at Klaus, who looks like Christmas came early, clapping his hands gleefully.

“Do you mind?” Five asks sharply. “We don’t need an audience.”

“This is a puuuublic space!” Klaus trills. “Oh, I’m so happy for you two. Waiting was _the wooooorst_ lemme tell you that. It was like watching kindergartners flirt, I swear.” His face lights up for a second. “Yes, this means Ben won the betting pool!”

Five’s eye twitches. “You guys placed _bets_ on us?”

Klaus has already turned around, running towards the stairs. “I’ve gotta tell Ben. Benny, baby, we’re eating gooooood tonight!”

Vanya’s shaking with laughter. Five looks back at her. “You find this amusing? Our brother just made money on us. I feel like we’re entitled to a cut.”

She loops her arms around his neck. “I don’t need money,” she says coyly, eyes full of promise. Heat jolts through his body. Five shuts up immediately, tugs her close to him, and jumps them to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

It’s not like Five had thought his siblings would disapprove of their relationship; Ben and Klaus act like a married couple with Diego ready to join as their side-piece any day now while Luther and Allison have been a thing for as long as he could remember. So it’s a bit of a surprise when Allison requests to talk to him privately.

“I want you to be careful with Vanya,” she warns him once they’re sitting in her room. He’s rarely in here so he feels even more awkward than usual. “She’s been through a lot.”

Five scoffs. “You think I don’t know that?” Allison’s staring at him seriously so he sighs, putting away the fangs. “Allison, I’m not going to do anything to hurt her.” Five would end himself before any of his siblings got their hands on him if that ever happened. She’s forgetting, that Five’s been through a lot too. He knows how to be careful.

Allison sighs. “Her last relationship was with Leonard. Someone who manipulated and _hurt_ her. I just need you to understand that.”

Five wants to snap at her. He knows. He’s not a fucking child and doesn’t appreciate being talked down to, especially considering they all look the same age now. Vanya’s been through some shit and he knows it. It’s not like he’s some mindless brute, he won’t intentionally hurt her.

He’s ready to yell this all at Allison, meddler that she is. But then he remembers their cautious first kiss, how Vanya’s touches usually start off gentle. How carefully she holds herself, still in fear of her own power.

The fight drains out of him. “I get it.”

Allison’s smile is wobbly with relief. “I just care about you both too much,” she tells him, brimming with affection and Five tenses when she hugs him. But he’ll allow it. She loves them, after all.

 

* * *

 

Allison’s warning rings in his head the first time they have sex. They’re making out on his bed, Vanya soft and pliant underneath him. She shifts a little, rubbing against him deliciously, and Five’s cock starts to stiffen in his slacks. This isn’t new - they’ve gone down on each other a few times already and explore each other’s bodies in the shower. But Five can feel her intent change as she reaches for his zipper, her eyes dark with desire.

She’s beautiful, the most precious thing in his life, and he wants her so bad it aches.

There’s an immediate instinct, to rip his and her clothes off, pin her down and rut into her like a dog in heat until they’re both satisfied but Five _can’t._ He has to be careful. So he strips Vanya slowly, kissing every inch of her uncovered, smooth skin. He eats her out for what seems like hours, flattening his tongue over her clit the way that she likes, her soft breathy cries like sweet music to his ears. He savors the way her thighs clench around him when she comes, soaking his tongue with her heady flavor.

Five fingers her thoroughly after, despite her whines of his name to hurry up. She’s so _small_ in his arms, for the first time Five is truly afraid of hurting her. And even more afraid of the feral part of him, roaring inside, that doesn’t mind hurting her a little.

There’s a beast stirring inside him, wild and unfettered, and it wants Vanya.

So he ignores it. When he finally gets his cock in her, it’s a struggle to not just pound into her, fast, hard, and desperate. Five restrains himself by staring into her dark eyes, drowning in her blissed out face, fucking her in slow, steady strokes. Her cunt is so tight, so slick, it’s almost painful to keep going at the pace he’s at. He wants to bury himself all the way inside, see what expression she’d make if he thrusts in hard enough to make the bed shake.

He’s glad for her nails digging into his bare back, slight pain keeping him grounded. Five rubs at her clit, groaning out loud when she clenches tight around him. Vanya wraps her legs around his waist, whimpering for more, and he caves, just a little. Quickly grinding into her while furiously circling her clit, refusing to finish before her.

It’s when she comes, fluttering madly around his cock, that Five’s mind goes blank. It feels too good, it’s impossible to ignore, fucking hard into her at the last few moments, chasing his release on pure, gut instinct. She clings to him, crying out loudly, and he scrapes his teeth along the column of her neck in response. It’s Vanya’s startled gasp, a tantalizing mix of pain of pleasure, that makes him come, emptying into the condom.

Vanya’s legs are shaky so Five lifts her and jumps them to the showers to get clean. She’s a boneless, sated heap against him as he washes the two of them, humming as he scrubs her hair, grabbing his fingers every now and then to kiss.

Five can’t stop staring at the angry red mark his teeth left on her neck, or the tiny bruises on her hips from her fingers. There’s a sick sense of satisfaction in the pit of his stomach, that vile beast inside him purring with content. He kisses her neck, gently as he can, lungs tightening at the sweet look Vanya gives him.

That night, Five dreams of fucking Vanya like a wild animal - shoving her face down into the mattress, slamming his cock into her so quick, her wetness drips all along her ass and down to his balls. She’s screaming the entire time, clawing at the sheets, the pale skin of her ass reddened from the repeated impact of his hips.

He doesn’t stop even after she’s come, leaning down to bite savagely at her shoulder, drawing blood. He calls her his slut, his toy, _his his his_ , and Vanya chants it back, desperate and willing. At the end of it, her cunt is swollen red, Five’s cum leaking out, his handprints and bite marks all over her body.

The beast roars with satisfaction. Five wakes up, in a cold sweat, harder than he’s ever been in his life.

Next to him, Vanya shifts in her sleep and he can’t even look at her, consumed with his guilt. He jumps to the bathroom and frantically jerks off, closing his eyes and visualizing dream Vanya’s body shaking with his rough movements.

It’s shameful, how quickly he comes.

 

* * *

 

To Five’s frustration, the dreams persist. He gets to have perfectly lovely sex with Vanya at any time of day, yet still his nights are plagued by his darkest dreams, the beast’s wild fantasies. It’s starting to affect him during functioning hours; losing focus in training, making stupid mistakes in his equations, snapping at Klaus more often than usual.

At one point, after Five yells at Grace for getting the wrong peanut butter, he sees Allison approach him, her concerned ‘family therapist’ look on full blast. He jumps to escape her, barring the door, and trying to lose himself in his research.

But while Five can ignore the rest of his siblings, he can’t ignore Vanya. When she slips into his room, quiet as a ghost, he puts down his work and wraps his arms around her waist, burying his face against her belly, breathing in her scent. When they were younger, Vanya always smelled like that generic fruity brand of shampoo Grace got for the girls. That scent haunted his dreams in the apocalypse. Now she smells like pine sap and fresh laundry and _home._ It soothes him in a way so few things do. Her fingers scratch at his scalp and Five lets out a heaving sigh.

He eats the snack she brought him, the two of them quiet as he chews. Five swallows the last bite reluctantly, knowing what’s about to come. “Before you ask,” he tells her stiffly. “I’m perfectly fine.”

She raises an eyebrow. Five’s nostrils flare but he refuses to break eye contact. Vanya hums lightly, proceeding. “You’re in a bad mood lately.”

“I’ve got a lot on my mind.” Unbidden, an image of Vanya choking on his cock, a subconscious favorite lately, flashes in his mind. Five bites the inside of his cheek to hold back the agonized groan that bubbles in his chest.

“Are you worried about something? The Commission?” Jesus Christ, she sounds really worried. Five curses the stupid caveman part of his brain that refuses to let this foolish fantasy go. “Sometimes I feel you move around in bed… I don’t think you’re sleeping enough, Five.”

Shit. This is not good. Five considers for a second, telling her all about the foul beast inside him and the filthy, filthy thoughts he’s been having about her. Vanya would understand. Vanya would accept him. She knows him better than most, after all.

He takes one look at her face, genuine with concern, and that idea dies in a heartbeat.

“It’s not the Commission.” That, at the very least, isn’t a lie. “I guess you’re right - I’m not sleeping well.” A half-truth, is better than a whole lie. “Weird dreams,” he finishes vaguely.

Five knows Vanya, too. Her eyes light up with understanding. He knows she’ll assume he’s talking about the apocalypse and he knows that she’ll drop it. He feels a little guilty for manipulating her good-will, but what other choice does he have?

“I’m here for you,” she tells him, intertwining their fingers together. Five smiles, a wave of fond affection cresting through his. His Vanya, more powerful than anyone in the world, and the gentlest too. He tugs her forehead until she’s in his lap, their foreheads pressed together.

“I can think of a couple of ways you can be here for me,” he murmurs against her mouth. Vanya laughs brightly, kissing him swiftly, before tugging her shirt off. They make love like that, her rocking down gently in his lap, while he whispers words of devotion into her hair, his heart seized and stupid with want for her.

When they go to bed, he can say without a doubt, that he’s satisfied. Vanya curls up in his arms, nosing at his neck, her hair tickling his skin but he is content. She’s with him, she wants him, there is nothing else he needs. His inner beast is mercifully silent.

But once again, the night comes and the dreams invade. Vanya’s on top of him like from earlier today, but her rocking is frenzied, frantic, bouncing like mad on his cock. He’s snarling obscenities at her, the beast completely taking over. His sweet dirty girl, her tight luscious cunt, and when she comes he tightens his hands on her waist so tightly, he knows there’ll be bruises.

Five doesn’t come inside her this time. He lowers her onto the bed and finishes all over her body, pumping his cum onto her skin, a primitive way of claiming her as his. He wipes the head of his cock against her mouth.

“I love you,” dream Vanya says, his cum glistening on her perfect, pink mouth.

“Fuck,” Five whispers into the dark, staring up at the ceiling. He absolutely refuses to get out of bed to touch himself. He deserves to suffer. He focuses on Vanya’s breathing, trying to ignore the throb of his cock and failing.

 

* * *

 

Later that week, they have the house to themselves. Not even Grace creeping around the corners, cleaning compulsively. “I think Allison and Luther are on a date,” Vanya explains over leftover Chinese food. “And Klaus is bullying Diego. Ben’s protecting him.”

Five snorts. “Typical.” He steals a piece of her kung-pao chicken and she hits him with her chopsticks. “So,” he says in between bites, avoiding her mini attacks. “We have the house to ourselves.”

He means to end it suggestively but Vanya looks down. “Actually. I wanted to talk about that, maybe?” She fidgets with her hands.

Five feels cold all over. “About… sex?” he confirms. She nods, a little uncertain.

Shit. Shit, shit. Triple shit. It’s over. Five must have lost all control at night, humping her in his sleep or something, like some uncivilized cretin. She’s probably disgusted with him. God knows he’s disgusted with himself. “Alright,” he says calmly even though his mind is on full-blown panic mode. Perhaps if he plays it off, nothing too terrible will happen. “What did you want to talk about?”

Vanya blushes. Usually Five enjoys that but he’s too distracted to really pay it any mind. “I… like what we’re doing. It’s fun and you’re always… well, the best.”

Five smirks roguishly. “And you’re always so pretty when you - “

“Anyways!” Vanya cuts him off. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with our sex life.”

 _Here it comes,_ Five thinks miserably. The “but.”

“But…?” he prompts her when it’s clear that Vanya’s struggling to finish her thought. She sighs and pushes her plate away from her. Five offers her his hand, palm facing upwards, and Vanya puts hers over his.

“I’m not a virgin,” she says in a shaky voice.

Five blinks. “I’m well aware of that, Vanya.”

There’s a flash of a smile but she’s back to looking anxious in a second. “When… I was on the pills, I felt numb all the time. You’ve seen the prescription. You know what it did to me.” He nods, squeezing her hand in encouragement. Forget his stupid pride, whatever Vanya needs, he’s here for her. Even if it means backing off. “It took a lot… to get me to feel anything. The sex I had when I was on the pills had to be, or I wouldn’t even come.”

The gears in Five’s mind are whirring rapidly. “What are you trying to say?” he asks in a strange voice. If he’s understanding correctly, he’s a heartbeat away from laying her on the table and just devouring her. The beast is clawing at his sternum, ready to burst out.

But he needs to hear her say it.

The blush is back in full force. God, he loves it when she blushes. “You make me feel good, all the time. And I’m happy, I really am.” Vanya bites her lip when she looks at him, knowing full well what that does to him. “But I’m off my pills… so I don’t want you to be so gentle. Is that okay?”

Is that okay. _Is that okay?_ Five’s about three seconds away from laughing in relief. But, he doesn’t want anything to ruin Vanya’s, brave beautiful Vanya, confession though so he just squeezes her hand instead.

“You want me to be rough?” he asks tersely. She ducks her head, hiding her face with her hair. But Five still sees her nod. That tiny nod breaks down every bit of composure he’s attempted to build since they started having sex. The floodgates burst open, the beast roaring out. “You want me to fuck you until you cry? Pin you down and fill you up?”

Vanya’s eyes fly open, her mouth parted with surprise. She studies him for a moment and Five’s not sure what kind of face he’s making but he can pinpoint the exact moment desire sparks in her eyes. “Five,” she murmurs demurely. “I don’t want it. I _need_ it.”

He’s on her in seconds, kissing her fiercely, arms winding tightly around her small waist. She responds eagerly, hands tugging at his hair, biting playfully at his lip. Five pulls her flush against him, grinding his crotch against her thigh, Vanya gasping for air. “You don’t know what you do to me,” he growls in her ear, cock being to fatten in his jeans. Those shameful fantasies that plagued him for nights, that haunted him in the day. Vanya wants all of that? Five needs to be pinched. It’s like a dream come true.

Vanya shivers at his words, throwing her head back to expose her throat to him. As he bites down on sensitive skin, Vanya whispers back, voice low and throaty: “So, show me then.”

He jumps them to his room faster than he thought possible.

“You have to tell me,” Five pants as he starts undressing her, Vanya following suit with her hands impatiently going for his belt. “If something’s too much - if I hurt you - “

Vanya kisses him firmly, shutting him up. “I trust you,” she tells him and Five is overwhelmed with feeling for her, clutching her close to his chest and kissing her deeply.

“Promise me,” he insists, kissing her cheeks, nose, eyelids. “ _Vanya._ Promise me.”

She smiles beatifically under his tender affection. “I promise.”

Five can’t think. There are so many possibilities and Vanya’s offering herself up to him, on a silver platter. She’s the most incredible woman in the world, and she’s all his. “Get on the bed,” he commands once she’s stripped. He’s still got his shirt on, cock painfully hard and jutting forward proudly.

She flashes him a coy look at she walks over, purposely bending over so he gets a flash of her cunt, pink and inviting. Five growls in warning, and Vanya tilts her head at him, a challenge. He stomps over, undoing his tie and tossing it aside, grabbing her chin and forcing him to look up at her. Her eyes are dancing with anticipation and Five feels the same, intense heat rising in his gut.

“You little tease,” he chides, squeezing just a little. “Here I was, planning to be nice and make you come first before I take what I want.” He slides his hand down from her chin to wrap around her throat, applying just a light amount of pressure. Vanya’s pupils dilate, swallowing a little. “But maybe not huh?”

Vanya cheeks heat up with arousal. She mouths his name and he squeezes again, sliding his other hand to cup her dripping cunt, prodding at her mercilessly. She twitches in his hold but Five’s grip keeps her still. “No,” he says smugly. “I don’t think you want that. I think you want me to fuck you, right now, just like this.”

He starts pumping his fingers inside her, two at first, rubbing inside her walls, thumb brushing slightly over her clit. Vanya lets out a low keen, moving her hips to get more friction. Five slows down his rhythm once she does, relishing in the frustrated gleam in her eyes. “Do you want that, Vanya?” His voice is dangerously low, heavy with desire. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” she hisses when he alleviates pressure on her throat, caressing her neck with his fingers. Five starts fingering her again, watching the way her eyes flutter shut, her pink lips fall open. _“Five,"_ she moans, arching towards him, wanton and willing.

“Hands and knees,” is all he says before releasing her. Vanya scrambles, obedient, assuming the position and looking at him over her shoulder. She’s lovely, Five thinks, taking in the smooth slope of her back, her hair draped along her face.

Five wants to wreck her, so very badly.

Climbing onto the bed, he approaches her, bracing himself with one hand on her hip. She’s already so wet for him, the head of his cock slipping easily inside her. Vanya whimpers loudly and Five inhales sharply at that wet heat clenching tight around him.

Instinct takes over and the beast emerges with all its teeth. Keeping his hand tight on her hip, Five snaps his hips up in one fluid motion, sliding himself all the way inside. Vanya lets out a gasp, clearly startled, but Five doesn’t leave her time to recover. He slides back out and pushes back in, starting up a punishing rhythm. He’s never taken her this way, always holding that wild part of him back.

But not this time. Five doesn’t falter in his thrusts, slamming into her as hard as he can, clutching her hip tighter than before. Vanya’s impossibly tight and soaked around him, the sounds of his balls slapping her ass and cock pounding her cunt louder than they’ve ever been before.

 _She’s_ louder than she’s ever been too, moaning loud from the force of his thrusts, whining Five’s name, asking for it harder, faster, deeper. "Fuck!" she cries viciously, and it turns him on almost violently. Five tangles his free hand in her hair, pulling her head back. Their eyes meet, hers nearly black with desire and Five feels a satisfaction so base, so primal, just one thought reverberates through his whole being.

_Mine. Mine. **Mine.**_

“You like this,” he marvels at her. “You _love_ this.” Five thrusts up particularly hard and Vanya’s eyes roll back, moaning in agreement. “Being my slut,” he growls the word, the one that’s been present in his fantasies, locked away to only come out in the dark. But Vanya whimpers at that, clear approval, and Five loses it.

He lets go of her hair, putting both hands on her hips, spreading her apart, changing the angle of his thrusts. “I want you to come just like this,” he grunts over her desperate cries. Nothing but his cock driving in her, bringing her to her peak. “Just like this. Do it, now.”

“Five!” she sobs at him, entire body starting to tremble. “Oh god, oh god, _oh god_ \- “ Her voice pitches high as she comes, screaming, sending his notebooks flying around the room in a craze. Five eggs her on, hissing about how tight her cunt is around him, how much she loves his cock, and then her limbs can’t support her anymore, collapsing onto the bed in a boneless heap.

Five merely adjusts his grip, holding her ass up high, and keeps going. With her face against his sheets, body undulating with each of his thrusts, the image is eerily similar to one of his earlier wet dreams. His cock plunging into her cunt is already a delicious enough image but he can’t resist the urge to lift his hand up and slap against her ass.

It’s the first time he’s ever touched her like this. Vanya tightens around him, her fingers digging into the sheets, letting out a muffled wail. Five grins, feral and wild. She likes it. She likes it because it’s _him_ doing it to her. Something dark and possessive settles over him as he buries himself in her to the hilt and starts spanking her in earnest.

The way her skin blooms red just feeds the feral fire inside him. With every slap, her cunt tightens like a vice around him, screaming into the sheets. He loses track, lost in the haze of her wrapped so snug around him and the impact of his hands on her skin.

Five doesn’t want to stop. He doesn’t think he can stop. But his palms are stinging, his cock is aching, and Vanya is trembling below him. He tugs her hair back, a bit gently this time, so he can peer into her face. There are tears on her red, blotchy cheeks, and her bottom lip is all red and bitten.

She’s beautiful. She’s his.

“Vanya,” he rumbles, tenderly tucking a sweaty lock behind her ear. “Vanya, my Vanya, you’re so good to me. So wet, so tight.” Five rolls his hips, just a little, and she whimpers. He rubs a soothing hand on her reddened skin.

“Five,” she croaks, voice shot to hell from all her screaming. “Don’t stop.”

“Never,” he agrees quickly, taking a moment to marvel in her again. He makes to push her back down but Vanya weakly grabs his wrist to stop him. Five pauses, worried for a moment.

“I wanna see you,” she slurs out, sweet and sexed-out, and Five’s overwhelmed by her all over again. He pulls out, manhandling her onto her back, kissing her forehead before settling in between her legs again. Her cunt is swollen and shiny from his attentions and the beast in him preens at the sight of it.

“Beautiful,” he declares as he thrusts back into her warm, willing body, letting out a satisfied groan. Five’s burning up inside, his desire for her still building, bordering on insatiable. He’s a wild, savage thing, hungry for anything Vanya has to offer him, greedily guzzling what she gives freely. Her body, her love. Her everything.

The cries she’s making when Five starts fucking her again are the sexiest little sounds he’s ever heard from her. Muted, helpless little whines. Like she doesn’t have the to properly voice to moan but can’t keep them from spilling out.

Five can’t resist, leaning in to sink his teeth into the soft skin between her neck and collarbone. Vanya hisses, but keeps him there with her hands in his hair. He kisses her savagely along her chest, nipping at her skin, sucking her nipples until she whines from overstimulation.

He loves her like this, Five realizes. Fucked out and exhausted but still so desperate for more, her hips rising up weakly against his own strong thrusts. He wants to keep her like this forever, tangled in his arms, full of his cock, connected to him in the most intimate way possible.

That’s unrealistic he knows. He’ll just have to settle for the next best thing.

“I’m going to come in you,” he grunts, picking up the pace, pounding into her without restraint. She quivers delightfully around him. Vanya enjoys him spewing filth as much as Five likes saying it. “Fill you up, all the way. Make you mine.”

“Oh,” Vanya gasps, arching up towards him. “Oh, yes. _Please._ ”

Five’s getting close, he can feel it. He starts chasing after his orgasm, mindless in his thrusting, wrecking Vanya with all the wildness in him. His filter abandons him as well. “I’m the only one that makes you feel this way,” he pants, looking right at her face, twisted up in pleasure. “You belong to me. You’re mine.”

Vanya reaches out to him. “We belong to each other,” she moans before her body locks up, tightening in orgasm. She calls his name through clenched teeth, cunt squeezing down on him so hard it’s almost painful. Five lets out a cry that’s more animal than man, pumping his cock into her a few last times before emptying himself inside her, his cum flooding her insides. He pulls out quickly to shoot the rest all over her stomach, covering her in him. Just like he did in his dream.

“Vanya,” he groans, letting go of his cock to stare at her. She’s an absolute mess in front of him, neck littered with love bites, stomach and cunt covered with cum. Vanya’s panting, hard, the look on her face exhausted but satisfied. She swirls the mess on her stomach, making a display of sticking her cum coated fingers in her mouth.

Five groans again and Vanya smiles at him, fully blissed out. “Wow,” she says softly. “That was…” she trails off, making a little explosion with her hand.

“Yeah,” Five agrees, completely speechless. Vanya sighs, dreamy and content, before flopping back onto the mattress.

He’s so tempted to follow suit and just pass the fuck out but Five can’t leave her like this, as nice as it’d be. Too drained to jump, he grabs a spare towel to clean themselves up with. Vanya whimpers a little as he pats her down, still sensitive to the touch. After he deems them decent enough, he spoons her, peppering the side of her face with light kisses, stroking his fingers over her chest. He can feel the feral rush from before fading away into something calmer, more civilized.

For the first time, the beast is sated.

“Thank you,” Five murmurs in her hair. Vanya shifts a little in his arms to give him a look.

“Thank _you,_ ” she says back. “I messed up all your notes though.”

“It’s fine,” he tells her, and means it. “That’s a problem for tomorrow’s Five.”

“And tomorrow’s Vanya,” she agrees. They sink into comfortable silence, her lightly humming a tune under her breath. It’s soothing and Five can feel his eyelids starting to droop when Vanya speaks again.

“Five?” She sounds shy, hiding her face from him. “We can do this anytime. I liked it.” A pause. “I like being yours.”

His heart, seized and stupid with love for her, thumps loud in his chest. “That’s fine,” he says gruffly, choking on emotion. Five hopes she doesn’t notice. “Sleep now, sex later.”

Vanya grabs his hand, placing it over her chest. Five falls asleep just like that, buried in her scent, the steady comfort of her heartbeat vibrating under his palm. Her heart in his hands, for the taking.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Anyways I've started a Fiveya discord if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
